


and they hold counsel with the stars

by conversewit



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Eve Wars (Gundam Wing)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversewit/pseuds/conversewit
Summary: Prewett Chang had definitely had better days in his 18 years of life. Currently watching a group of space Leos lay siege to L4 was definitely not one of them. Even if batty old Sybil Trelawney had come out of retirement to predict this he wouldn’t have believed it.





	and they hold counsel with the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This story is absolutely not Frozen Teardrop compliant, it's based on the premise that the Gundam pilots ended up attending Hogwarts.

Prewett Chang had definitely had better days in his 18 years of life. Currently watching a group of space Leos lay siege to L4 was definitely not one of them. Even if batty old Sybil Trelawney had come out of retirement to predict this he wouldn’t have believed it. 

Behind him, Prewett heard his father, Wufei working with a Preventers comms specialist to open a line to the Winner household. Based on the amount of Cantonese swearing, it wasn’t going very well.

Prewett turned his gaze to his best friend. Peter was watching the screens with his jaw clenched, he hadn’t said a word in 20 minutes. Prewett didn’t have to ask what was going through Peter’s head. Not hearing from Lakshmi or their aunt and uncle wasn’t a good sign. 

The doors opened and in walked Heero and Lady Une, Prewett immediately turned to see if the pair had any news. 

Seeing his uncle’s face that grim made Prewett sick, “We haven’t been able to receive a transmission from Quatre yet,” Heero said seriously. 

“We also haven’t been able to make contact with any of our agents that are already stationed on the colony,” added Lady Une, her shoulders tense. 

Wufei shook his head, “I’ve already spoken with Maxwell, he says Parvati hasn’t been able to get in touch with Padma over Floo either.”

Peter hadn’t turned or shown any sign that he’d heard any of the conversation, he kept watching the destruction being wrought by the mobile suits. In the background—one of Une’s agents was outlining the devastation on the colony. 

L4’s shuttle ports had been taking steady damage and at least 2 of their communications satellites were out of commission. Civilians were being held in shelters while they waited for the response from ESUN forces. It wasn’t yet clear if the colonists would have to be evacuated or if they would even be able to. 

When the Leos entered the colony itself they’d made a beeline straight for the Winner residence.

Frowning, “Does Harry have any people nearby?” Heero directed the question at Wufei. 

“Negative, but the Auror force is on standby.” Wufei replied, without looking up from his work station. 

Peter turned and strode out of the room, Prewett shared a look with his father and followed his friend, there was only one place he could be heading. 

—

Growing up with a Gundam pilot for a father usually had no bearing on Prewett’s day to day life. Like everyone on his Weasley side of the family, Prewett had attended Hogwarts at 11—sorting Gryffindor of course. 

It was only when he spent time with Muggle-borns or with his father’s colleagues in the Preventers that it hit him. Chang Wufei was one of the original Gundam pilots, he had risked life, limb, and honor for the colonies. 

Intellectually Prewett knew that Wufei’s skill as a pilot was literally unparalleled, except if you compared him to Heero or any of Prewett’s other Gundam pilot uncles. But watching his father pilot had filled him with a strange sense of pride and wonder. Wufei wielded Altron’s trident like it was an extension of his own sword arm. 

The same Chang Wufei who constantly bickered with his mum about how Quidditch was too dangerous for their kids to play had fought and won at least 2 wars all before he legally allowed to Apparate! When Prewett was his father’s age his biggest accomplishment was clinching the victory that had secured Gryffindor the Quidditch House Cup. 

Prewett walked into the hanger warily, it had previously held a meager number of Leos and Tauruses, but it currently held the newly rebuilt Wing Zero. Peter’s Gundam was about 95% complete and he had donned a flight suit and was about to start his pre-flight checklist. 

“What are you doing?” Prewett asked as he made his way to the foot of his friend’s Gundam. 

“What do you think?’ Peter’s terse voice floated out of the cockpit. “I need to find Lakshmi.” 

Prewett thought about saying that Lakshmi was fine and all they needed to do was wait for communication lines to be reestablished. But this attack wasn’t the same as a skirmish between the Preventers and the remnants of the White Fang or OZ, which popped up from time to time. 

The Preventers had no information about who was leading these attacks or what they even wanted. Lady Une’s whisper network was spread throughout the far reaches of space and even she was caught off guard. 

But what better strategic victory than attacking L4? Quatre lived a more public life than any of the other pilots, not only did pilot 04 run the Winner corporation he was also one of the most outspoken proponents of pacifism. 

Kidnapping Quatre’s daughter and heir could effectively neutralize his involvement in fighting this new threat. At least, Prewett could understand how you could think that. But whoever these people were they’d made a grave miscalculation—underestimating his Uncles would prove fatal. 

There was a reason that no threat had been able to defeat the Gundam pilots. Not Oz. Not Romefeller. Not Dekim Barton. 

And now it was up to next generation of Gundam pilots to save the Earth and the colonies.

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching both Gundam Wing and the HP movies, this next gen story got stuck in my brain and wouldn't get out. I consider this a sequel to a HP/GW/Sailor Moon crossover fic that I wrote in my FF.net days. That story never got finished, but this one will primarily focus on the pilots and their kids saving the world. 
> 
> Sailor Moon characters will most likely pop up here and there, but they don't have a major role in this story as of now. Tags will be adjusted accordingly.


End file.
